Adventurers of Volta
This is a place for us to describe ourselves and our interests. If you are investigating a particular matter or have expertise in a particular matter, it may be very helpful to you and others to note it here. Groups This is a list of the groups, orders, and other associations of Volta and a short description Winterborn A loose group of adventurers organized by Viscountess Nightshine in early 610 to provide mutual support and assistance on the battlefield and with each others' goals and interests. Members include: Nightshine, Telaris, Tavi, Rillien, Trivanus, Shoshoto, Cynnir, Elenril. Iron Circle A broad organization that watches for, and seeks to stop, Fey who enslave or murder those of our world. There is a treaty between the Iron Circle and the Fey Courts of Volta to try and prevent such enslavements and killings. The Iron Circle is primarily organized in groups of 6 or 7 who begin as Initiates. Members include Telaris, Tavi, Kade, and Darius. (Note, as others of the Iron Circle give permission, I will list their names as well. - Telaris) Lorekeepers Recently reconstituted, the Lorekeepers of Volta seek knowledge for the good of all. They are guided by, and in turn guide, the Libronomicon. Lorekeepers: Cynnir, Omi, Swift, Anyasha, Rillien(retired from adventuring). Individuals This is a list of the adventurers of Volta and a short description Zaneth Esharr of Cathym A stone elven jester on the court of Cathym, the stone elven body is known to be a visage/curse put upon him by one of his enemies, Zaneth claims he is a natural born quentari elf. Zaneth is in servitude to water though many get this confused because his nickname is "the fire opal" which was appointed by someone of his past, mainly because in his jester routines he used his fire magics. Zaneth is an elementalist and his greatest interest is making sure before his life everyone else is safe, he is a noble member of Cathym, who is willing to put his life on the line for whom he cares about. Currently he is working for arch wizard Denton in recovering artifacts for lake hollym along with a personal goal of becoming a water elemental under Ian Gerling the lord of slumbering depths. Telaris MacLeod Eastwyck Royal Knight of Evendarr, Royal Viscount of Noble Affairs, Count, Lord Ambassador to Kaurath, Head of House Eastwyck, Master Time Lord, Dinsdale Highlander by birth. Member of the Eastwyck family. Human Earth Templar with substantial formal ability. Member the Iron Circle. Trivanus Nólëvanwa Royal Knight of King Johan Storm, Court Wizard of Evendarr, Master Draconian who serves the Black Dragon of Ravenholt, Quentari Elf, Celestial Templar, Member of Winterborn and The Iron Circle, Black Hat of Evendarr, close associations with the Kingdom of Tarsalon, smells strongly of cologne and peppermint. "Tavi" Kalei Nivelwyn Thunderzapp De'kiernan Buttons Knight of Greenmarch, Generally Dreamy, Various Oakhurstian achievements. Mongoose Person. Fighter with mediocre ability. Member of Winterborn and The Iron Circle. Nightshine Thunderzapp De'kiernan Shaman of Clan Sky-Bear, Lady of Bear Island. Unicorn of the Heart. Barbarian Earth Scholar. Leader of Winterborn. Angus Lunarson Born beyond the wall in the trade outpost of Tjollengard, Fist cousin to Zane Orzek. Angus has risen through the noble ranks from squire to Baron of Zarkym. He is a master swordsman, undefeated in single combat. Zane Orzek Zane was born to a merchant family in the trade outpost of Tjollingard. Zane has always had an affinity for celestial magic, despite his mixture of human and barbarian bloodlines. Zane left Tjollingard and traveled south to find his brother Caspian, who he tracked to the hamlet of Shandlin's Ferry. The town of Tjollingard was destroyed by undead sometime around the year 610. When Zane found himself trapped in the Ferry, he found his brother had already suffered his permanent death. Zane did what he could to help in Shandlin's Ferry until the mists lowered. Once freed from there, he traveleld the lands with his childhood friend and cousin, Angus Lunarson. After traveling to Ravenholt and back to Volta, they met up with the court of Zarkym. Angus and Zane joined with the court as retainers, and quickly began to rise among the court. Zane was quickly squired to the Baroness, and granted a knighthood shortly afterwards. After much traveling away from the court, he was promoted to Lord Castellan of Castle Ruhr in the year 615. Zane currently serves as Starllari to Earl Baylor gan Phaebos and Lord of Donnerau. Methos Ragnarson Cathym born raised beyond the wall in the trade outpost of Tjollengard, Barbarian Earth Templar. Shaman of the Chimera Tribe and Stallari to Angus Lunarson of Zarkym. Kade Baron of Cumberland Ravenholt, Magistrate, Champion of Vehenna, Wielder of Thorn. Elven Fighter with substantial slaying ability. Former Lord of Icemeet, Dinsdale. General of the Myanthea Resistance under Warlord Hadrian and member of the Iron Circle Jackson De'Cathym Baron of Cathym. Former Stallari of Dinsdale and Lord Castellan of Hadran. Now Lord of Strydor. Retired Naval officer, Evendarrian Navy. A warrior of some ability. Rillien Nol'Feredir Retired. Lady Steward of Eastwyck (honorary), Order of the Golden Lion of Volta, Lady of Necessary Sacrifices, Lorekeeper. Former Guardian of the Tome of the Mind. Amani Elf Earth Scholar of substantial ability. Darius Brisbane A tall, portly, Quentari Archwizard of Earth Magics, with a strong affectation for dark colors. Claims to have formerly been a Elemental knight of Chaos, but does not currently follow any known Elemental path(s). Darius was present at Bloodhawk Valley in August of 598, to assist in bringing about the destruction of Tarlov, The Ghosthand. He returned to the lands of Volta in the year 609, and was chosen to represent the Lands of Jhivantaine to fight in the war against the creature known as Oraban. Initiate of the Iron Circle. Master Artificer. Known to enjoy building things. Garion Griswold Knight of Brisbane in Avendale, former member of the Exotic Safari. Elven Figheter with significant slaying ability. Champion of the North Wind. Martimus Chief of the Bear Tribe of Volta, Alpha Warrior of the Bear, Totem Warrior of the Bear, Fear Hunter, Order of the Silver Bear of Volta, Order of the Golden Lion of Volta, Husband to Uma Wolf-Killer. Alle no titles to speak of, elf who wears lots of black, grey, and purple. Celestial Caster of middlling experienence. Gives out flowers. Follows the path of Dream, and was claimed by the Fae Court of Summer. Category:People